


In Secret

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Running Away, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: After sneaking around for way too long, Din asks princess!Reader a very important question
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Kudos: 70





	In Secret

The small room at the Inn on the outskirts of town had become as familiar to you as the man that occupied the space next to you. It had become the safest place in the entire city for you and the only place you felt truly happy and alive. Laying in the small bed, legs tangled with his, and a blindfold covering your eyes all made you feel so safe - so _secure –_ despite the fact that you could only do this in the secrecy of the Inn.

While being a princess had it’s perks, it seemed to have more faults than anything else. The biggest being that your future was determined for you since the day you were born. What you would do and even who you would marry – something that didn’t sit well with you in the slightest. Your entire existence had been mortifyingly dull and you hated every waking moment. You didn’t ask to be royalty, you didn’t want all these expectations held over your head. So the day the Mandalorian showed up at your door step seeking a bounty, your prayers seemed to be answered. The Inn, owned by one of your closest friends and confidants, quickly became your second home – the only place you and your Mandalorian could be together without fear of punishment. For if your parents knew what you were _truly_ doing when you went out of town for ‘fresh air’ they would surely disown you – or worse. 

Yet, as you lay there, hands tracing patterns absentmindedly on the man’s bare chest, you couldn’t help the elation that swelled within your heart. The thin sheet of the bed was laying haphazardly over your waists, the only thing covering you being his earlier discarded tunic – it smelled like him. A detail that didn’t go unnoticed by you as you had slipped the soft fabric over your head before returning to his side and tucking your head under his chin. And that’s where you had stayed, his own hand rubbing up and down your side slowly.

You took in a deep breath, turning your head slightly and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck, not missing the way he shivers at the contact. No matter how many times you two had been together, sometimes in the most intimate of ways, the simplest touches always seemed to affect him the most.

“I have to return home soon,” you whisper, sadness lacing your words.

His arm tightened around you at your words, not wanting to let you go so soon, as his other hand – the one not wrapped around you, toyed with a small object in his hands.

“Just a little longer,” There wasn’t a question in his words, just a small command.

You sit up a little, face turned towards his despite not being able to see him, “Din…you know I can’t –“

“ **Will you marry me?** ” he blurts out, causing you to stop in your tracks.

You sit up fully now, hands moving slowly up his chest until you reach his face, fingers mapping out his features before finally resting on his cheeks, “What?” you breathe, disbelief and confusion lacing your words.

You can feel the quick and shallow breathes coming from his nose, nerves consuming him as he gazes at you. the black strip of fabric around your eyes, his dark brown tunic covering your body and your fingers tracing his cheekbones gently. _Maker,_ he loved you. He had never felt this way about anyone before – never made himself this vulnerable around anybody since he was a child. But he would do anything for you. for a split second, he even told himself that he would break his creed for you if it came down too it, a thought that shocked Din to no end. To love someone this much, this _deeply…_ it was terrifying. So he slowly took one of your hands in both of his, finally placing a small silver object in the palm of your hand.

“ **Will you marry me?** ” he asks again, more firmly this time as he closes your fingers around the object.

You pull your hand back, finally identifying the object as a ring. Most likely a simple band from the feeling of it, and you felt tears well up in your eyes. you wanted this, you had never wanted anything more in the entire galaxy - to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved.

You couldn’t help the tears that spilled over, soaking the blindfold and trailing down your cheeks. Din immediately sits up, moving so he was on his knees in front of you on the bed, hands holding your wrists in his, thumbs stroking the skin softly.

You shook your head, “Din you know I can’t,” you gasp, voice wet with tears, “I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want this – with you. But you know what will happen if my father finds out –“

Din’s hands come up to your face in an instant, thumbs brushing away the tears, “Then **let’s run away together** ,” he says, voice pleading, “No one even knows that I’ve been back here since I took that one bounty. We’ve been careful. My ship isn’t far we could –“ he swallows hard, “Please _Cyar’ika,_ ” his voice breaks, “I love you.”

You’re silent for a moment, your tears still trailing slowly down your cheeks as your mind reels with all the possibilities. But the only one that seems to matter is being with Din. Forever.

So, you finally, shakily, nod your head – and Din feels like his heart might explode at your acceptance. He surges forward, capturing your lips with his own in a desperate passionate kiss and you don’t hesitate to respond. Din finally pulls away, brushing your hair behind your ears affectionately as he gazes at you. He watches as you hold your hand out in front of you the ring displayed in your palm.

“Of course, I will marry you Din,” you finally say, a small smile playing on your lips.

His own grin breaks out on his face as he takes the small object and grabs your hand. He turns it over and slips the metal band onto your ring finger, tears burning at the back of his eyes at the sight.

As if you can sense his emotions, you bring your hands to the back of his neck and press your lips to his own before pulling away and resting your forehead against his, “I love you Din Djarin,” you whisper.

And for one blissful moment, Din was hopeful for the future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cross-posted to Tumblr under @aerynwrites*


End file.
